El sabor de la Inexperiencia
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: La vida está definida por momentos, donde las decisiones más impulsivas suelen ser las que te lleven a dar un paso hacia delante; eso se conoce como instinto… pero ¿puedes afrontar tus sentimientos en esos momentos? [AbexMihashi]


Hi! Kana al habla...!

Hace tiempo que he querido escribir un fanfic sobre esta parejita (AbexMihashi)

quizás escriba una continuación más adelante todo dependerá de los ánimos que reciba de este T.T que me deprimo si no y ni cómo inspirarme.

Ante todo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

_[Los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Asa]_

* * *

**El sabor de la inexperiencia.**

Con la mano cubrió la boca del tímido ojimiel, los ojos de éste no podían ocultar lo sorpresivo que le había sido el acto, sus irises temblaban moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro evitando así un contacto visual. Ambos estaban manteniendo sus jadeos al hilo del silencio, uno sobre el otro permanecían ocultos en ese estrecho y oscuro lugar.

Abe observó al chico que debajo de él se mantenía paralizado, ¿quizás lo había lastimado? No, eso no podía ser, apenas se había movido bruscamente y… apretó los dientes mientras desviaba la mirada avergonzado, no podía creer lo impulsivo que había sido, su acto pudo haberlo lastimado. Ciertamente no pensó en las consecuencias sólo se limitó a tirar del castaño y de un momento a otro estaban tumbados, uno sobre el otro, sin haber prevenido una posible lesión.

Shhh –siseó a la vez que llevaba un dedo sobre sus propios labios, acercó la mirada a la entreabertura de la puerta metálica y vigiló, nadie se encontraba fuera _"Por ahora parece que estamos bien"_ pensó y un suspiro escapó de sus labios

Mihashi, que hasta esos momentos se encontraba nervioso y contrariado, notó cómo aquella mirada negra se mostraba relajada. Su propio cuerpo casi al instante dejó el miedo y el parálisis, que antes le había invadido, se esfumó… o eso era hasta que esos ojos oscuros volvieron a verle, ¿por qué se ponía tan nervioso por aquello?

El catcher observó cómo le evadía la mirada, era como si lo odiase, aunque el chico nunca lo había dicho directamente. _"Es demasiado…"_ se dijo mientras detenía su propio pensar, si continuaba con ello no le haría bien a su autoestima saber que era odiado por el pitcher, o visto de otro modo, ser odiado por una persona que parecía no tener rencor ni pensamientos negativos para otros.

No hagas ruido… -dijo retirando la mano con lentitud y dejándole respirar, tal vez lo había forzado demasiado a mantenerse al margen de sus jadeos- ¿estás bien? –cuestionó moviéndose un poco, aunque claro, no podía retirarse de encima del otro apenas, ambos cabían en aquel lugar

S-Sí… -respondió tartamudeando mientras se movía y acomodaba bajo el otro, sus brazos sostenían la mitad del cuerpo estando así levemente incorporado, sin embargo, aquel rostro estaba hacia abajo, no quería ser mirado por esos ojos que le hacían temblar de pies a cabeza

Ah… entonces está bien –expresó seco sin poder ver la sinceridad en el rostro del chico, nuevamente desvió la mirada a un costado… bueno, no había nada que valiera la pena ver pero hasta esa puerta y bisagra metálicas eran más interesantes que un chico silencioso y cobarde

La voz de su compañero cerca de su oreja le hacía enmudecer, su propia garganta tragaba las palabras y se volvía aún más torpe para poder expresarse. Nunca antes le había ocurrido a tal grado; sus labios, sus dedos, todo su cuerpo parecía haber sido electrificado y la sensación corría un de rincón a otro sin poder hacerle moverse o articular algo. _"A-A-Abe-kun… ¿y tú?"_ preguntó y como si aquellas palabras fueran un tabú su lengua casi fue mordida por los dientes. El cuerpo sufrió un respingo a la vez que sentía los labios del moreno sobre su oreja… ¿eran sus labios… o quizás su cabello? También podía haber sido un soplido del viento que se colaba en la entreabertura… no podía distinguirlo.

¿Yo qué? –cuestionó al instante sin el conocimiento de a lo que se refería el chico, a pesar de eso, no hubo respuesta, aquel castaño volvía a mantenerse al margen de sus palabras y sus hombros se movían con sutileza _"¿Está temblando?"_ no podía asegurarlo dado a la escasa visibilidad dentro del lugar… movió su mano, posiblemente si estuviese más cerca podría saber qué pasaba…- Mihashi…

Fue un instante, uno sólo, cuando su cuerpo sintió una descarga extraña, los ojos mieles que nunca antes los tuvo tan cerca brillaban bajo de él. La mirada de Mihashi estaba totalmente centrada en el catcher y el temblor que sintió cuando le tocó le fue también transferido.

¿Abe-kun…tú… no te lastimaste… cierto? –las palabras eran pausadas pero no le provocaban esa desesperación que antes, los ojos mieles… sus ojos casi con tonos dorados lo estaban mirando con fijeza, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió su propio cuerpo lleno de nerviosismo, tartamudeó un poco pero logró decir algo remotamente claro _"Ah… estoy bien"_ y ante su respuesta recibió una sonrisa amplia y dulce… ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Mihashi?... no, no, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a él?

El corazón le sacudía el interior, rompía el silencio que tenía por sus adentros y mientras para él parecía hacer un ruido ensordecedor para el más esbelto le era indiferente… ¿no podía escucharlo? ¿No podía oír ni siquiera el más mínimo golpeteo? ¡Si él lo escuchaba tan fuerte! ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué sucedía?

La duda le carcomía, le hacía enfadar… apretó los dientes _"¡Escúchalo, idiota!, ¡ESCÚCHALO!"_ se repetía incesante mientras lo observaba. Los ojos negros de Abe parecían taladrar la cabeza del chico, que se había agachado levemente para mantener la distancia.

¿Cómo llegó a eso? Nunca antes había realizado tantas barbaridades juntas… empezando con tirar del otro y salir corriendo así como así. Todo fue por un estúpido juego de su entrenadora… ¿Escondidas? ¿A quién le importaba? Ciertamente serviría para mantenerse relajados y presionados… un juego a veces resultaba más sencillo pero… no, realmente las escondidas no habían sido el problema… todo fue iniciado por aquel comentario del pequeño y cuarto bateador, Tajima.

"_Vamos a hacer lo mejor, ¿verdad Mihashi?"_ escuchó que expresó el despreocupado bateador mientras el pitcher asentía sonriendo. Estaba preocupado por lo despistado que era aquél chico imperactivo… pero más que nada, por la gran influencia que comenzaba a tener en Mihashi… la sonrisa, la sonrisa que hasta ahora sólo él había tenido para sí solo ahora se la dirigía al otro... eso sólo significaba que Mihashi comenzaba a abrirse a alguien más, comenzaba a tener esa confianza… ¿celos? No… claro que no.

"_Entonces está permitido emparejarse o ir solos, siempre y cuando no salgan de la zona de la escuela"_ repitió en ese momento la entrenadora y le dirigió una mirada sonriendo, era como si lo pudiese leer perfectamente… ¿acaso ella había visto algo que ni él mismo vió? ¡¿Qué era?! ¡¿Qué vió?! Abe, sin miramientos, tomó del brazo de Mihashi y salió corriendo jalándolo consigo luego del sonido del silbato.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo; sólo estaba haciendo barbaridades, estupideces y actos infantiles. Celos, alivio, confusión, nerviosismo, ansiedad… Todo él estaba hecho un manojo de sensaciones extrañas que le provocaban irritación. Por mero instinto su mano apretó el antebrazo el pitcher y en ese momento Mihashi volvió a verle, esos ojos mostraban la extrañeza del acto de su catcher… Abe no pudo más, la racionalidad (la mejor de sus escasas virtudes) la mandó a volar, y por mera necesidad sus labios usurparon aquellos delgados.

El castaño no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar, cuando sus labios se entreabrieron, ante la torpecidad de sus dientes golpeándose en ocasiones contra los suyos, Mihashi tembló. Su mano sujetó la camisa del otro y un poco más, sólo un milímetro más, su boca cedió espacio a la otra.

La lengua del moreno entró sin saber qué hacer en esa boca, pero algo era certero, el sabor entre la torpecidad era agradable. Lamió el paladar mientras exploraba con cálculo… ¿le gustaba? ¿Le agradaba ser besado por él? El pitcher no era alguien que se negase, ni tampoco que pudiese decir fácilmente no. A veces se movía conforme la marea dictaba y eso le sacaba de quicio… le daba sólo dudas y le hacía titubear sobre qué hacer.

Pausadamente fue abandonando esos labios, abrió los ojos y notó esos irises lagrimados, aquellas mejillas coloreadas eran visibles en la oscuridad… o quizás sólo era su intuición. Se inclinó un poco sobre el rostro del chico, éste no se movió ni un milímetro, se mantuvo quieto con los labios entreabiertos como si esperase algo… ¿qué esperaba?

Tú… ¿has besado antes? –torpemente cuestionó y cuando se dio cuenta de su propia torpeza quiso corregir pero el castaño inclinó un poco la mirada apenado y negó con la cabeza... _"Claro que no…"_ pensó el catcher para sí mismo mientras echaba los ojos hacia arriba, había olvidado que el otro fue a una escuela de varones… aunque tampoco podía asegurar que nada hubiese podido suceder allí

A-Abe-kun… -tartamudeó un poco sin mirarle y luego tímidamente elevó los ojos para preguntarle- …¿tú… has…besado a alguien?

No sabía qué responder, él tampoco había besado antes y era evidente luego de aquel beso tan extraño.

¿No te gustó? –preguntó primero para asegurar de la duda que tenía el otro

Y-Yo… nunca he hecho esto… -detuvo su respiración y se tranquilizó un poco para verle- Abe-kun… me gustó ser besado por Abe-kun… y… puede que sea… porque… sabes besar… -terminó casi al murmuro, sus labios temblaban y su mirada baja ocultaba el miedo de una posible respuesta

Los ojos de moreno se abrieron sorpresivos ante esa idea y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa suave se dibujó en su rostro. Se sentía más tranquilo, el castaño no parecía estar lejos de sus deseos… sin embargo, debía asegurarlo, no podía permitirse sentir una duda así más adelante.

¿Y si fuese Tajima? –preguntó suave mirándole fijamente, ante el silencio del chico volvió a preguntar- ¿qué tal si fuese Tajima quien te besara, te gustaría?

Mihashi levantó el rostro y contempló aquellos ojos negros, sus labios dejaron de temblar y suavemente se movieron en una respuesta _"Me gusta que sea Abe-kun"_.

El catcher no pudo evitar sonreír engreído, se inclinó y besó nuevamente aquellos labios, volvió a probarlos, volvió a desearlos… Le gustaba, le enamoraba tanto esa sinceridad tan torpe que le caracterizaba. A veces lo sacaba de quicio, pero poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarse. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía ver lejos de Mihashi, sólo quería verlo a él, tenerlo a él. Desde la zona de recepción siempre observándolo, mirándolo… siempre uno frente al otro.

Sus torpes besos fueron acariciando los otros y mientras adquiría experiencia en el ritmo empezó a deslizarse más allá de ellos. Quería besarle más, quererle más. Le gustaba ver esa sonrisa radiante y sencilla, tan dulce y a la vez tan rara. Bajó más sus labios, a la par las manos fueron abriéndole el uniforme al otro. Sus manos acariciaron el pecho bajo la camisa negra y la boca fue a donde estaba aquella tetilla. El cuerpo del castaño dio un leve salto mientras sus labios musitaron un extraño sonido… había gemido ante el tacto calloso.

La piel de aquél pitcher era fría, se erizaba en cada pequeño movimiento que realizaba, eso le excitaba de cierto modo. Sus labios fueron a donde estaba el cuello y comenzó a besarle dejando un rasgo delgado de saliva. La piel ajena poseía un sabor salado… habían estado practicando en todo el día y el sudor se le había secado. Le miró mientras lamía un poco la clavícula y notó aquellos ojos mieles mirarle con atención, entonces sonrió con un aire de confianza y susurró _"¿Te gusta aquí?"_, el ojimiel no respondió, sus labios estaban en un deseo de abrirse pero sabía bien que si aquellos lo hacían iban a encontrarlos.

Abe ocupó esa boca con besos mientras los dedos flotaban sobre la tetilla del chico, sintió el temblor de aquel cuerpo, cada pequeño y poco perceptible brinco. Mihashi abrió su boca aún más… aún más, quería más y más de esa lengua, de aquel músculo que sin medición se movía dentro. Se sentía tan bien, era extraño que él mismo pudiera responderle de aquel modo. No pudo más y movió un poco el rostro jadeando suave y sin mirarle.

¿Puedo tocarte más? –cuestionó mientras su mano continuaba explorándole las costillas, cada hueso, cada músculo, toda la piel… tocaba, acariciaba, aprendía de cada rincón que pudiera hacer al otro sonrojarse más- Mihashi… -le llamó ante la ausencia de la respuesta

P-Puedes… -respondió al cabo de unos segundos con un tartamudeo por el nerviosismo, sus ojos vieron al moreno y nuevamente se desviaron buscando confort y calma en algún punto oscuro de aquel lugar, pero la respiración del otro era demasiado audible que parecía imposible concebir algo de calma

Entonces… -sus dedos se recorrieron desde pecho hacia el ombligo como si ese cuerpo se tratase de un ser único y frágil, fue a donde la cremallera y la bajo con tranquilidad, aunque sus manos y actos se mostraban seguros de cada detalle por dentro estaba hecho todo un lío- …no hagas mucho ruido –aclaró antes y luego sin más coló la mano dentro de esos pantalones

Sintió sobre sus calzoncillos la experta mano acomodarse, su cuerpo quiso estirarse por la sensación pero aquel lugar apenas permitía estar cómodos. Sus labios, sus ojos, todo su cuerpo tembló… tenía miedo, miedo de hacer algún ruido y… ¿y qué? ¿Qué sucedía entonces? ¿A qué le tenía miedo: a ser descubierto o a que el otro se detuviera?

Miró a Abe el cual lo observaba con atención, Mihashi apostaba con seguridad a que trataba de entenderlo. Gemidos suaves y casi inaudibles fueron saliendo de sus labios mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos, su mano sujetó un poco la camisa ajena y dio un suave tirón para atraerlo. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa en algo… sus labios volvieron a unirse y aunque torpemente comenzó a besarlo, con lentitud fue guiado por el instinto.

El ojinegro se asombró ante el acto, no era propio del castaño hacer algo así… ¿podía darle aquello esperanza?... Correspondió aquella boca llevando a la lengua dentro de ella. Los gemidos y jadeos fueron confundiéndose y mientras más crecía el audible aire entre ellos su mano experimentaba un extraño calor. Podía sentir cómo el sexo del ojimiel iba despertando, presionó un poco más la mano, no sabía si era el modo correcto pero intuyó que quizás eso le gustase. Fue frotando contra ese cuerpo, aplastando con la palma a la vez que el chico bajo de él se retorcía de un modo peculiar. Las lenguas se separaban y volvían a buscarse, los gemidos de Mihashi fueron alejándose de los jadeos propios.

"_A-A-Abe…Abe-kun…"_ escuchó murmurarle pero no se detuvo, contrario a ello retiró de debajo de los interiores al miembro y lo masturbó. Subió y bajó la mano a la vez que se relamía los labios, algo que no vio el chico debido a que sus ojos estaban oprimidos para contenerse. Escuchaba cada vez más su nombre, sus gemidos eran tan dulces que le hacía desear escucharlos más fuerte, pero lastimosamente no podía darse ese lujo, no sabiendo que alguien pudiera llegar y ver a Mihashi en tan hermosa escena.

Deten…detente…Abe-kun –gemía y cubría con una mano su propia boca, no quería ser escuchado, era vergonzoso, demasiado vergonzoso tanto que sus ojos comenzaban a soltar lágrimas

Mihashi… -le llamó con la voz grave, estaba también excitándose y no iba a controlarse si el otro no se corría, acercó la boca a esa oreja y repitió una tras otra el nombre de su compañero mientras compartía sus propios jadeos

El castaño miró de reojo al otro y antes de poder hablar tiró de la manga ajena en la que se había colgado y le abrazó dejando así liberar el placer en la mano del otro.

El catcher miró su mano y antes de poder pronunciar algo escuchó unos pasos rápidos, alguien se acercaba. Miró por al entreabertura y vio al motivo de sus celos husmear por los alrededores, bueno, sabía que tarde o temprano los podrían encontrar. Dirigió su atención nuevamente al ojimiel, el chico estaba aún rojo cual tomate y su cuerpo más húmedo… ¿era sólo sudor?... claro que no, también estaba _aquello_. Suspiró por sus adentros y con la mano limpia del semen ajeno acarició el flequillo del otro.

No salgas, volveré con tus cosas ¿está bien?... –preguntó pero el otro ni siquiera se movió, estaba demasiado nervioso que su cuerpo estaba quedando tenso- ¡Mihashi! –le llamó lo más fuerte que pudo sin dejar de susurrar- ¿has escuchado?

Eh… eh… ¿qué? –le preguntó viéndole atento pero no quitaba el nerviosismo de su rostro

…te digo que te quedes aquí calladito, no digas ni "pío", volveré con tus cosas ¿está bien?

Observó y esperó, esperó una respuesta. Los ojos casi dorados vieron detenidamente aquellos teñidos en oscuridad, sintió calma y asintió respondiendo suave_ "Sí"_. Era todo lo que necesitaba el moreno, sonrió y salió siendo visto por Tajima. Buscó entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo para limpiarse la mano.

¿No has visto a Mihashi? ¡Tú te lo llevaste!

No, ya se habrá ido –respondió seco mientras lo trataba de alejar de la zona de bebederos

Tajima miró alrededor buscando alguna pista del paradero del pitcher y cuando iba a rendirse notó aquellos ojos dorados asomarse en la entrepuerta, miró a Abe que se mostraba apacible y sin culpa, luego volvió a ver aquella zona pero esos orbes ya no se mostraban, es más, la puerta estaba cerrada. Cerró los ojos tratando de comprender y luego sonrió amplio.

Ah, ya veo –se dijo mientras dirigía sus grandes ojos negros al catcher colgando luego el brazo al cuello de éste y bajándolo a su nivel- ¡bien hecho, Abe! Nunca pensé que tuvieses suficientes huevos para aceptarlo pero me has asombrado

¿AH? –espetó el moreno sin entender a qué se refería

Como sea, Momokan dijo que cogiéramos nuestras cosas y nos fuéramos, se ha pasado las horas así que mañana continuaremos –explicó andando mientras jalaba al otro

Oe, Tajima –trataba de detener el chico mientras era arrastrado por ese pequeño bateador

Mihashi no había entendido todo pero parecía que habían terminado el juego… buscó entre sus bolsillos… un pañuelo, debía haber un pañuelo. Pero no encontró ninguno, soltó un suspiro… ¿qué había pasado entre él y Abe? Aún no comprendía claramente. Sabía el hecho, es decir, no es como si no conociera la reproducción y el deseo, sin embargo, nunca antes se había sentido así. Su corazón aún temblaba fuertemente, cada que pensaba en el moreno, cada que recordaba sus manos, sus labios. Cerró los ojos tocándose el corazón _"Calma, calma, Abe-kun… Abe-kun sabe lo que hicimos también"_ se repetía como mantra y por fin sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Claro que dio un salto cuando la puerta metálica se abrió.

Hey, no te quedes dormido allí –imperó el chico al verlo caer, el castaño seguramente se relajó tanto que se apoyó en aquella puerta- …te ayudaré –dijo dándole la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie

Le sacudió la camisa, le sacudió los pantalones… luego miró a aquellos aún abiertos y le entregó un pañuelo _"Tardé más de lo previsto"_ susurró sin poder verle a los ojos, luego levantó sus irises negros y es cuando Mihashi pensó _"Abe-kun está disculpándose… entonces… ¿estuvo… mal?"_

El miedo volvió a invadirle al ojimiel y cuando sintió que iba a romperse escuchó aquellas palabras que le hicieron estremecerse de emoción_ "Mañana es domingo… tengamos una cita solos los dos"_ desatando luego su respuesta inmediata _"Sí, quiero estar sólo con Abe-kun"_.

La mirada de Mihashi parecía brillar, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba le iluminaba el rostro, Abe supo entonces que todo estaba bien, el chico quizás no era tan lento.


End file.
